Kyohiro Hasino
Kyohiro Hasino is a Shinigami and the son of Mikazuki Hasino. He is currently the 3rd Seat of the Ninth Division. Appearance Personality History Plot Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Kyohiro was born with a naturally high level of Reiatsu, similar to Toshiro Hitsugaya. Though he doesn't possess the rank, he is considered a Captain-class Shinigami by his peers, lacking only in experience. Skilled Tactician and Analyst: Kyohiro is naturally skilled at quickly and effectively thinking of ways to overcome his opponents and their abilities, even when in the midst of battle. He is able to quickly spot openings and flaws in his opponents attack and defense and exploit them accordingly. Adept Swordsmanship Practitioner: Kyohiro is considered quite a skilled swordsman and has received further training from both Shuhei Hisagi and Renji Abarai making him one of the most skilled Swordsmen in the 9th Division. Hakuda Combatant: Kyohiro has studied the Hand-to-Hand styles of Shinigami Combat and has received further training from his captain, Kensei Mugurama. While proficient, Kyohiro only uses unarmed combat when disarmed. Shunpo Pracitioner: Kyohiro is capable of employing High-speed Maneuvers quite capably, managing to keep pace with Mashiro Kuna in her Hollowified State. Kido Expert: Kyohiro is capable of readily using Kido up to the 40's level without incantation while still possessing a great degree of potency. Furthermore, Kyohiro often uses Kido in conjunction with his Zanpakuto's abilities to create new attacks. Zanpakuto Kuroi Yurei (Black Ghost - 黒い幽霊) is Kyrohiro's Zanpakuto. It is an Elemental-type Zanpakuto. In its sealed state it resembles an ordinary Katana with a Diamond-shaped guard and black grip. It is worn on Kyohiro's left side. It's release command is "Haunt them" Shikai: When released, Kuroi Yurei's blade changes to a black coloration and gains a hollowed out section in the middle of the blade. It's grip also changes to be covered in a black bandage with a chain running from the base of the pommel wrapping around Kyrohiro's right arm. Kuroi Yurei's ability is to generate Black Flames with a blue center and manipulate them in a variety of ways, such as projectiles or to enhance the strikes of the Zanpakuto. These flames generate no heat and can cover and "burn" on substances most normal flames cannot. The sensation of being cut by Kuroi Yurei, and being affected by its flames, is described as "Cold enough it Burns" though it does not actually freeze or otherwise possess any ice related abilities. * Black Lantern: Kyohiro is capable of unwrapping the chain around his arm and swinging Kuroi Yurei in a less-precise, but further reaching fashion akin to a flail. This technique can also be used in conjunction with other techniques. The maximum length of chain is five meters. ** Kuroi Yurei: Namida no Michi: While being swung with Black Lantern, Kuroi Yurei deploys its flames in a wide area following the arc of its swing. * Kuroi Yurei: Kanashimi no Nami: Kyohiro swings Kuroi Yurei upwards, moving the blade along the ground (or air) he's standing on before launching a wave of Black Flames at his target. * Kuroi Yurei: Kurushimi no Uta: Kyohiro stabs Kuroi Yurei into the ground, using Kido to hollow out and fill a small area with a Kido "Box" filled with Kuroi Yurei's flames. When an opponent steps on the area above this box, it detonates like a land mine and causes the Black Flames to rise upwards. Bankai: Keibetsu no Kuroi Yurei: Kuroi Yurei shifts form into a pair of Longtou Dazhaodao while Kyohiro becomes covered in black bandages and gains a Dark Purple Haori. The pair of Dazhaodao are connected to Kyohiro via chains that lead to his back, underneath the Haori. A further pair of chains ending in Meat Hooks also extend from underneath the Haori and seem to levitate around Kyohiro. When released in its Bankai State, Kyohiro is able to telepathically control the chains and bandages of his Bankai to restrain his opponent to better enable him to cut them with either of the two blades or to better "burn" them. The Bankai can also generate the flames at a greater rate and volume. * Zetsubou no Monogatari: After restraining his opponent with the Chains or Bandages of his Bankai, Kyohiro creates a circle of flames beneath his enemies that erupts into a pillar of flames from beneath their feet. Weaknesses Fear of Zombies: Due to the events of the 1000 Year Blood War, and the fate of his classmates due to Gisselle Gewelle, Kyohiro has a debilitating fear of Zombies, with reactions ranging from Extreme Discomfort and Loss of Focus to Berserk Rage. He is also unable to work in synergy with Mayuri's Corpse Brigade due to his fear. Light: Kuroi Yurei's Black Flames can be easily extinguished by Light-based attacks.Category:Shinigami Category:Captain-Class Category:3rd Seat Category:Heroes Category:Fan Character Category:Bankai User